Once Apon A Life
by Shush Love
Summary: BURIED. Kaconney, a simple teenage girl living a... sort of normal life, as normal as having a gang leader as an older brother and an abusive father can get. Full summary inside. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, readers! I finally got Once Apon A Life out! REMEMBER! Cambreyal wrote this.. D You can always visit her site on the link I posted on my profile. Or you can simply follow this: /user/Cambreyal/profile/ **

**If you ever have questions or whatever, you can always review and/or message me! Thanks everyone! Don't forget to review!**

**I was supposedly had this posted during the weekend but, NOO!! My teacher just had to give me some book report on the second day of school! AGH!! So, sorry if you were waiting for this. Anyways, just remember, I wasn't the one who wrote this. It was Cambreyal of Quizilla. I just helped her post this here because I offered it to her. I'll be trying my best on getting at least another chapter posted each week. Weekend at the most possible if I don't have too much homework. So.. Yeah.. There you have it! Hope you enjoy this! Sorry it's kind of short... D Ciao!**

**SUMMARY**

**Kaconney, a simple teenage girl living a... sort of normal life, as normal as having a gang leading as an older brother and a drunk and abusive father can get. But would things get better when she falls down an old well and finds herself gazing into the most beautiful unhuman amber eyes she's ever imagined or seen? Or will those breath taking eyes be the cause of her sleepless nights and nightmares?**

**Character's name:** Kaconney (Kah-con-ni)

**Age:** 15 Years Old

**Physical Appearance:** My hair has no permanent color; I tend to change it every chance I get; my hair is also waist-length

My eyes' real color is light brown but no one knows; I wear contacts that is light purple

**Other information:** Currently living with Mom. Dad died when I was younger, but I never really liked him anyways because he always beats up Mom and was alcoholic which how he ended up dying in a car accident - drunk-driving. I have a younger sister and one older brother. My older brother though whom I think has no life because he always seems to be picking on my guy friends or any guy I talk to and sooner or later that guy ends up running away because of him. My brother is just 19 years old and he dropped out of high school a year ago and is now a gang member. Another reason why no guy wants to get close to me is because everyone knows he's always with his pal, the gun and not to mention my brother happens to be a drop-dead gorgeous guy. Now my younger sister. She's just 7 years old and is like the most adorable thing ever. Sadly, she's just evil. Pure evil. Believe it or not, she sets houses on fire during her spare time. She loves my brother's guns, knives and other lethal weapons there is. She has short brown hair and puppy black eyes.

**CHAPTER 1**

I gently nod my head to the beat of my radio. Losing myself in the overwhelming bass coming from my headphones, it was up so high that the world around me no longer existed. I tapped my pencil on my desk and found myself leaning back in my chair. Closing my eyes, I concentrated fully on the music and surprising myself that I wasn't singing out loud which is what I usually do. Suddenly my headphones fell off my ears and to my left - surprise, surprise - I stare up at my teacher who was glaring daggers at me. She was holding a piece of chalk in one hand and was tapping her foot on the floor. _With her striped dress and pointed glasses, bet she could make any baby cry._ I thought.

I look at her innocently, "Yes?" I say, blinking at her to show that I wasn't doing anything wrong. "Well, Miss Kaconshinonka," The sound of my ridiculously long name surprised me. No one ever calls me that, including my mom when she's the one who named me. Everybody that I knew called me Kaconney (Kah-con-ni). Everyone except her.

"You are aware that these are not allowed at school, aren't you?" She said, holding up my headphones. She sounds pretty mad but I figure it's because I wasn't paying attention to whatever she was writing on the board. I nodded. This made her more pissed.

"Go to the principle's office, NOW!!" She practically screamed at me loud enough that the other people in the next classroom could hear her. I first looked at the students around me, all staring in curiosity. Of course, they already knew I'd get in trouble.

I shrugged. "Okay." I say then worked up to leave the classroom. As I stood up from my chair I felt a smirk spread across my face. Then, immediately wiped it off when I saw my teacher glaring daggers at me…


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE FROM AIKA! READ THIS PLEASE!!**

**Hello again, Readers! I know I haven't been able to put any updates yet and I'm really sorry if you've been waiting for one. I've been really, really busy since school started! I mean, what teacher gives a book report on the second day of school and then gives another project on the day the first project is due?? Ugh. Well, I turned in the first and second projects so yeah.. I finally got some spare time to put in another chapter from Cambreyal's website. I'm sorry this took so long.. Though, I'm not sure if I'll be able to put in more chapters after this. I have a background research due on Monday for my Science fair. Argh. Anwyays, I'm super, super sorry! When I really have free time already I'll try to put in about 3 chapters. Though, bare with me. It will take a while for me to be able to have a super straight free time. I suppose on Christmas vacation or Halloween vacation I'll be able to have some spare time.. Sorry, again!! I hope you like this one.. Sorry it's kind of short...**

**SUMMARY**

**Kaconney, a simple teenage girl living a... sort of normal life, as normal as having a gang leading as your older brother and a drunk and abusive father can get. But could things get better when she falls down an old well and finds herself gazing into the most beautiful unhuman amber eyes she's ever imagined? Or will those breath taking eyes be the cause of her sleepless nights and nightmares?**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

_**Previously on Once Apon A Life, Kaconney was on her way to the principle's office after she was caught by her teacher that she was listening to her iPod during class...**_

I wasn't too worried about seeing the principle. _Again. _I go to his office every single day I'm at school. Before I entered the small room that I had to go through to get to the principle's office, I pulled my skirt up very high so that when I have my arms to my sides my skirt ends at my wrist.

Inside the room was the secretary that always told me that the school rules was to have all skirts have to come down to our fingertips. As I walked through the small room, I made sure not to look at her and act as if there wasn't any secretary at all. Of course, I made sure that she saw my skirt was way too short.

And as soon as I reached the door, the secretary jumped up from her swivel chair and I thought, _Ding, ding, ding! Here goes your winner! Hahahahaha... _

I smirked at her and as soon as her mouth opened, I quickly entered the principle's office and closed the door on her face and thought again,_ She just can't take it anymore... Well, that's one thing to love about going to the principle's office: getting the secretary angry and the easiest way is by breaking the school rules._

When I was inside the office, I let out the unbearable laughter I've been holding in and pulled my skirt lower. But when I looked up at Mr. Hallgen - the principle, of course - he was staring at me like I was crazy.

"Why are you here?" He asked turning his attention back at the paper in front of him on his desk. Quickly, my body stiffened and my hands straightened out on my sides.

I raised my head and looked straight forward - more like the window behind him, actually - and I spoke as if I were in the military.

"Sir, I'm here because I was sent, sir!" And I stomped my foot after I spoke, like they do in the military and kept my eyes on the window behind him.

He quickly looked up at me, a bit annoyed but I acted like I didn't see his glare. "If you don't mind I'd like to get back to my work." He said looking back down on his paper.

I didn't move an inch but when he realized I was still there he spoke, "_Without you,_" Saying as if it should be obvious.

"I cannot do that, sir." I replied in the same tone. "Why?" He asked, grinding his teeth.

"Because if I were to leave then I would go home and if that happens there's the possibility of me not returning. With me, ending up like my brother." I said, still not looking at him.

"We don't want that, now do we?" I say, looking at him in the eyes...smirking. His eyes widened, obviously remembering my fugitive brother who oh-so-many times threatened to kill one of his students.

"No, we already have one of him running around in this world and we don't need any more of his kind." He replies, staring at me.

My eyes sparkle and I skipped to his desk. "So..." I said. "What are you reading?" I sat on one of the chairs in front of his desk. The certain spot that I always sat on always seemed nice and clean for me, like a personal seat. Waiting for my arrival.

He suddenly looked up at me, angry. "Nothing that concerns _you_,"

I just stared at him for some time but I never said anything about how crazy I think he is...

* * *

**Okay, sorry for the short chapter... I'll try my best to get more chapters in more frequently.. Oh, and beware.. and REMEMBER! This is a rated-M story.. Be prepared for the unexpected... creepy song ADVANCE HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!! **

**Also, if you want.. You guys can e-mail me or message me or even comment here what you're going to be on Halloween, if you're going to be something.. D I'd like to hear from you guys!! :D Have a wonderful weekend!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE FROM AIKA! READ THIS PLEASE!!**

**Hi, people! If you've been waiting for a new chapter, I'm sorry this one didn't come out for so long. I'm not even sure anyone is reading this... Sigh.. Anyway, here's the third chapter. Hope you enjoy... Don't forget to message or review!!! Thanks! **

**SUMMARY**

**Kaconney, a simple teenage girl living a... sort of normal life, as normal as having a gang leading as your older brother and a drunk and abusive father can get. But could things get better when she falls down an old well and finds herself gazing into the most beautiful inhuman amber eyes she's ever imagined? Or will those breath taking eyes be the cause of her sleepless nights and nightmares?**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

_**Previously on Once Apon A Life: Kaconney was in the Principal's office and..well.. she wasn't sent home or anything so she decided to stay in the office. Which ended her up with the principal really annoyed. **_

* * *

After hours school let me out, I decided to go home but on the way I stopped by my favorite park. There it was, with the small playground, sandbox and some swings.

The main reason I liked this park so much was then when I sat on the edge of the well, I could look over the large field of grass. There was nothing to see, really. Just grass with no trees or buildings. Simply grass all around.

I found it very odd that this was the largest vacant area in the whole city and I loved the way it gives you a really good feeling and it was just...free. It always made me feel as if the whole world was behind me and I could just let myself go.

I'd have the least amount of care in the world whenever I stood in the field, alone.

Now, I was just looking.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew and I lost my balance which caused me to fall backwards and I fell.

It took me a few seconds before I realized that I just fell into the well. All my life I've been coming to this park and this is the first - and I mean, FIRST - time I've ever fallen in it.

The well went longer than I thought and it looked a bit different than an average well. The bottom seemed to be so far away that I started wondering, _When the hell am I going to hit the bottom?? _

Around me, instead of simply cement or bricks, it seemed to be somewhat of starts. I felt like I was floating in space, but my thought lingered too late and my long fall was over.

I hit the ground pretty hard with a loud _thud!_and the sudden appearance - or reappearance - of the bottom of the well caused me to hurt my ankle.

I screamed.

**Sesshoumaru's Point of View (POV)**

I was walking through the forest alone. I left Rin and Jakken back at the palace.

I left the palace for some peace to myself, alone. I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going but I kept up my guard in case of an ambush from some low-class demons.

The trees started to separate and soon enough I was standing in front of a well.

It was in the middle of a big, empty grass field. _This must be the well the human girl with Inuyasha passes through between her time and through here, _I thought. Then, I thought to myself with disgust, _Inuyasha._

The wind blew and I suddenly inhaled a scent I've never smelled before.

It wasn't a scent of a demon nor a human. It wasn't dangerous but in fact, it wasn't good either.

I paused and searched to where and whom the scent came from. It was a scent I've never smelled before.

The aroma came from the well. My thoughts of Inuyasha or of the human girl he travels with dissolved out of my mind.

I suddenly heard a scream from the well as I walked towards it.

* * *

**Message, review or whatever!! I'd like to hear from you all!! I'm sorry if these chapters are kind of short. . Forgive me! **

**Don't forget to message, review or whatever!! Thanks!! I'd like to know if anyone's even reading this!! And I like to hear from the readers!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**This **is the other stuff like summary, chapter title, recap, telling whoever's point of view and all the other things

_This_ is thoughts

So yeah...... Hope you like this.. and I hope you had a wonderful Christmas this year! Oh, yeah! Advance Happy New Year! =D

**

* * *

****SUMMARY**

**Kaconney, a simple teenage girl living a... sort of normal life, as normal as having a gang leading as your older brother and a drunk and abusive father can get. But could things get better when she falls down an old well and finds herself gazing into the most beautiful inhuman amber eyes she's ever imagined? Or will those breath taking eyes be the cause of her sleepless nights and nightmares?**

* * *

_**Previously on Once Apon A Life: Kaconney falls into the well and twists her ankle. Little did she know, Sesshoumaru has found her scent when he was walking through the forest, while trying to get peace away from his palace.**_

**CHAPTER 4**

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I started approaching the well with the scent. As I got closer, the aromas grew stronger.

Finally reaching the well, I leaned over and only to find a human teenager sitting at the bottom.

It seemed that the human girl didn't notice me at first, but she was staring at her foot.

She was wearing odd clothes and she didn't look normal either. Then, noticing a shadow overhead, the human girl looked up at me.

She had long blue hair and purple eyes. She was surprised to see me staring down at her.

Without thinking, I jumped down the well. For some reason, some force was pulling me towards the strange girl. Not to mention the wonderful, strong scent was coming from _her_.

She looks perfectly human besides the odd clothes and her different eye and hair color.

Once I landed on the bottom of the well beside her, she stared at me for sometime. I, in return, stared at her - lost in thought. A sudden wave of joy washed over her lovely features.

"Can you please help me out of this well?" she asked, I lifted an eyebrow.

"Why?" I asked her, her face dropped.

"Well, I guess because I kind of fell in and hurt my ankle. So, I don't think I can walk and I really need help," she looks around cluelessly, her hair slightly flipping around her.

Somehow, for some reason this girl - _human_ girl - made me feel an overwhelming feeling in my chest. I waved the feeling aside and contemplated on what to do with the human.

"And there's no one else here to help me," she added, smiling up at me.

I simply stare at her.

**Kaconney's POV**

So, here I am. Sitting on the floor of the well, staring at my ankle as if it was going to help the throbbing pain go away.

When the opening of the well was covered, I really didn't catch on so fast but I had the feeling someone's eyes was on me so I decided to look up.

Only to find myself staring at some guy who was staring back at me. The moment I saw him, he jumped down the well and landed in front of me.

I looked at him, up and down. _Holy crow! He's..so..hot!_

He had lovely features and had long silver hair. He also wore a white kimono (or was it silver?) that had red patterns on it.

Not to mention there was a fluffy thing over his shoulder.

He had a lot of armor on and he also had a crescent moon on his forehead.

He had lovely, silver bangs and two purple stipes on both sides of his cheeks.

His eyes were an enchanting amber color.

Why he came down the well, I had no idea. Although having him here with me, I was a bit happy.

Okay, maybe not 'a bit' but...overjoyed. _I'm going to be stuck here forever..._

"Can you please help me out this well?" I asked him, then he lifted an eyebrow.

"Why?" instantly, my face dropped. _Oh, wow. He's an ass._

I tried my best to hide what I thought.

"Well, I guess because I kind of fell in and hurt my ankle. So, I don't think I can walk and I really need help," I look around as if it should really be obvious.

"And there's no one else to help me." I added, putting a smile as I faced him. Now, fully understanding the joke.

For some reason, his expression wouldn't change (maybe couldn't?) then, to me, he suddenly looked at me as if I were crazy.

"Very well, then." he finally replied after moments of awkward silence.


	5. Chapter 5

**This **is the other stuff like summary, chapter title, recap, telling whoever's point of view and all the other things

_This_ is thoughts

So yeah...... Hope you like this.. and I hope you had a wonderful Christmas this year! Oh, yeah! Advance Happy New Year! =D

**

* * *

****SUMMARY**

**Kaconney, a simple teenage girl living a... sort of normal life, as normal as having a gang leading as your older brother and a drunk and abusive father can get. But could things get better when she falls down an old well and finds herself gazing into the most beautiful inhuman amber eyes she's ever imagined? Or will those breath taking eyes be the cause of her sleepless nights and nightmares?**

* * *

_**Previously on Once Apon A Life: Sesshoumaru finally sees what held the fantastic scent he caught. The human girl, Kaconney, he decides to help.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**CHAPTER 5**

"Very well, then." he finally replies after moments of awkward silence. "So you want me to help you then," he asks raising an eyebrow.

Okay, so I've dealt with people like him before. All of my brother's friends were like him.

Thinking they were all high and mighty as if everyone was beneath them (although with Sesshoumaru almost everyone is beneath him).

"Yes, if you would be so kind," I said.

"I don't know why I should help a human," now, I just stare at him.

_Human, human, human! Everyone puts labels on me but never one like 'human'!_ I stare at him now, a little pissed.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

So I stand here to see how far I could push the girl until she would finally break.

Suddenly I catch the scent of my half-brother and knew that he was near. I decided to get away since I was in the presence of a lovely maiden.

I both wanted to stay and fight Inuyasha, but at the same time I was curious about the human girl, sitting in front of me.

"Fine," I say, pulling out a hand for her to grab. She first stared at my hand, then looked at me surprised.

"Are you serious?" she says, but didn't leave me enough time to reply. "Thank you!" she screams fully giving away that we were here.

Now, I could hear Inuyasha's wench call him over the well.

"I think I heard it come from over here," the wench said. She was unbelievably loud and her voice made my ears ring. I felt a bit sorry for Inuyasha having to be around her all day. _He must enjoy it, because he hasn't killed her yet,_ I thought bitterly. _To think him, foolishly in love with a human._

They were close and my patience was wearing thin. So, what I did was grab the girl and jump out the well, only to see Inuyasha and the others standing around the well. I just landed on the flat ground of the clearing. Inuyasha examined me and smelled something.

I narrowed my eyes at him, as the desire to fight him was stronger. Suddenly, the girl in my arms wiggled and shouted, "No way! Are those dog ears?!" I looked down at her.

For a moment, I forgot about her. I let out a small sigh to her sudden awareness of what's going on. "Sesshoumaru, who's the girl?" Inuyasha asked, annoyed.

"No one who concerns you." I said calmly, trying my best to hide my impatience.

"Let her go!" the wench, Kagome, yelled pointing an arrow at me. _Must I always be the bad guy?_I thought as I watched Kagome pull back the arrow through the bow's string. "Let her go, or I'm going to shoot!" She yells again.

"Wait, you're going to shoot me if he doesn't put me down?!" the girl screamed at Kagome. Kagome was surprised.

"No, I'm not going to shoot you. I'm going to shoot him!" She yells her answer, the girl in my arms replies, "Same difference! If he falls then I go with him and if that happens then you'll regret it! And I'll make sure of it!"

Now, I look at the girl as she glares at Kagome. "Excuse me, but you are human, right?" the monk says, and she turns her attention to him.

"Yes." she said, suspicious.

"Ah, I thought so." the monk says turning to me, this time. "Sesshoumaru, you despise humans." I nod. "Then, why are you protecting her?"

"None of your business." I simply say, as Inuyasha growls.

"Okay, what's the deal with you people?" the girl suddenly asks.

**Kaconney's POV**

So, the guy in the well nearly scared me to death as he suddenly grabbed my arm and jumped out the well. At first, it took me some time to comprehend that how high he jumped was unreal and nobody could jump so far up with putting such little effort.

I was taken away by this new mystery, but a newer one is that as he jumped out the well, I saw the whole park was gone. Everything was gone and I was in a whole different location, nowhere near the city. But now, the well was surrounded by a few people.

There was a girl in some kind of green school uniform, another girl with a ponytail who had a big boomerang of sort. A guy in a purple outfit with a small ponytail stood near the girl with the large boomerang. As I neared the ground, I saw a little cat look-alike with two tails. _O..kay.._

As I continue to look over the small group of people and my eyes fell on a little kid with red hair. Finally, I came to the last person who now just screamed that he smelled something. He was in an all red kimono, had long silver hair like the guy holding me. (Except Sesshoumaru's hair is silkier) He also had amber eyes and on top of his head were dog ears.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, so instead of blinking my eyes repeatedly, I just said what I thought. "No way! Are those dog ears?!" I shout, making everyone look at me as if I said something obvious...Which I probably think I just did.

"Sesshoumaru, who's the girl?" the guy with dog ears, ask. _Who's Sesshoumaru??_ I ask myself.

"No one who concerns you." the guy holding me, said. _So his name is Sesshoumaru.._I looked up at his emotionless face. _Well..It does kind of suit him.._ I smiled a bit. Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted by someone's shout. "Let her go!" I saw the girl in a green school uniform, yell.

I look at her._ Does she have to be so loud?_ I thought, annoyed. I saw the girl with a bow and arrow in hand, pointed at me and Sesshoumaru. I look at her in shock as she pulls the bow's string back. "Let her go, or I'm going to shoot!" she yelled. _Again with the yelling..._ I thought as her annoyance has gone far enough.

"Wait, you're going to shoot me if he doesn't put me down?!" I asked hotly. _How dare she...Why, if she.. _She looked at me surprised.

"No, I'm not going to shoot you. I'm going to shoot him!" she says back, as if there was a difference.

"Same difference! If he falls then I go with him and if that happens then you'll regret it! And I'll make sure of it!" I replied, remembering how much I loved revenge. Everyone was now staring at me, but I kept my eyes on the girl.

"Excuse me, but you are human, right?" the guy with purple asks me.

"Yes." I answer, not fully trusting any of them, except Sesshoumaru.

"Ah, I thought so," he says, looking up at Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru, you despise humans." Sesshoumaru nodded. _Okay..So what the hell?_ I asked myself as the guy went on. "Then why are you protecting her?"

"None of your business." Sesshoumaru replies coldly. The guy with dog ears, growls. So by this point, I was now completely lost. Whatever they were talking about made no sense at all. So, finally. I kind of broke.

"Okay, what's the deal with you people?!"

* * *

**Okay...So I finally got to type Chapter 5. SORRY! Gomen!! Well, I'll try putting up the next chapter.. :) Oh, yeah. Just want to let you all know.. :) I'm going to camp next week! So this January 26 to 30 I'm at camp.**

**Ah, I hope it snows! So, yeah.. During that time I won't be able to get any chappies in. Sorry! Oh, yeah. Don't forget to review and also, message me if you like. I'm not sure anyone is reading this story.. :( So sad, so sad.. **

**Well, don't forget to message and review! Or, just one of them! You don't have to do both! Thanks to those who read! :D **


	6. Chapter 6

Gosh, I can't believe I actually forgot to take off the "Happy New Year" thing on the note on the previous chapter. Shoot. Hahaha.. Well, to explain that I actually started the chapter during the New Year thing but in the middle of it I had to leave so yeah. When I finished it, I forgot to take the greeting off. Sorry! Well, here's another chappie! Oh, yeah. Yesterday, I just got back from my one week camp in school. It was so much fun! I miss it so! Here's a new chappie that I wasn't able to finish the other time.

**

* * *

****SUMMARY**

**Kaconney, a simple teenage girl living a... sort of normal life, as normal as having a gang leading as your older brother and a drunk and abusive father can get. But could things get better when she falls down an old well and finds herself gazing into the most beautiful inhuman amber eyes she's ever imagined? Or will those breath taking eyes be the cause of her sleepless nights and nightmares?**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

"Okay, what's the deal with you people?!"

All eyes were then on me. "Well.." the guy in the purple starts but seems to be lost for words like the rest of them.

"You shouldn't worry about them. They mean nothing to us." Sesshoumaru says turning around and walking into the forest, leaving the guy with dog ears to growl again. As he walks through the forest, holding me in his arms, he was silent. The silence was driving me crazy.

I stare at him and decided that if I didn't talk, I'd die. "So, who were they and who are you? And as we're talking about it, where am I?" I ask, but he kept his eyes in front of him.

"As I said earlier, they are none of our concern, so their names aren't worth remembering, as though I see it. If you think differently, well it's not up to me. But I've never taken liberty of remembering or listening to their names. As for me, you will refer to me as Lord Sesshoumaru, ruler of these lands." I stared at him. "You, my dear, are in the western lands. My domains." He explains, keeping his face expressionless and his eyes in front of him. Not daring to look at me.

"Wow... Are you like a very rich person?" I said, thinking of the way those people back there meant nothing to him and how he said they weren't worth remembering.

"Yes, of course." He replies, smirking. _What's so funny?_ I asked myself. "And might you be so kind and tell me of the name in which you possess?" he says, finally looking at me.

"Oh, I'm Kaconshinonka." I was surprised at the long name I had, which I wasn't really used to saying. He looked at me, puzzled. "Oh, but please call me Kaconney." I said, smiling a bit. I don't know why, but for some reason I wanted to impress this person or at least make him like me. (_Why, might you ask? Well, let's see... Sesshoumaru himself is gorgeous.)_

"Oh." he simply replies, returning his gaze back in front of him.

After a little while, something hit me and it was pretty hard. _Where is he taking me? Why is he taking me? I have to go home! I don't even know how I got here or why I'm here and if there is a way to get back to my home, where would it be? How can I get there and how long will I have to go? I wonder if the train would bring me there.. Or maybe I could call my Mom and see if she'd come and pick me up from this place..?_I had all these thoughts running through me as the sun began to set. "Uhm.. If it wouldn't be much trouble, could you take me back?" I asked, looking up at him and this time, he returned it with his pair of amber eyes.

"I thought you wanted me to help you?" he said, smirking.

"Yes, I did wanted you to help me but that was when I thought I was still at the park. How was I supposed to know that I would end up here in this place? So can you please take me back?" he shook his head and my eyes shot open. "WHY?!" His face stayed calm as if not detecting how pissed I was at him.

"Because you're hurt." My face drops. _Oh. Right. Forgot about that._ I couldn't think of anything else to say. I felt really bad since I had just yelled at him when he was doing the right thing.

"Sorry." I said, looking down but he didn't answer me and it only made me feel worse.

After nightfall, he stopped and announced that this was where we would make camp. Then, a small fire was built and everything calmed down. I sat across from Sesshoumaru, who was sitting with his back against a tree. "So, may I asked where we're going?" I ask and he looks up at me.

"I'm taking you to my palace where your ankle can heal," _Wow, a palace,_ I thought to myself, amazed. "But I don't think I'll be bringing you back to that well, therefore you'll be a servant there." He smirked, as my eyes shot open in surprise.

"WHAT?!" I screamed, seeing he wasn't joking. "Like hell!" I tried jumping up, ignoring the throbbing pain that shot up my leg. As soon as I was on my feet, I ran like hell. I ran as if a mad killer was chasing me. I was somewhat a trackstar and never in my life have I been outran. Not even grown men could keep up with me. But as I ran around a tree, my face contacted with something I would never have guessed would have been there.

Right around the three, I ran into Sesshoumaru's chest. Which by the way, is really muscular. This, of course, made me fall back on my butt. Fearfully, I looked up at his not-too-happy face. "Running?" he said, his voice showing he was clearly pissed. I didn't say anything, but simply looked at him.

He reached down and picked me up by my neck. "Get your hands off of me!" I screamed, purely panicking. "Just wait 'til my brother hears about this, he'll..." My words were cut off by Sesshoumaru, smirking. _What's so funny NOW?_ I thought.

"As if I would be afraid of a human." He replied, and I felt my face heat up in anger. "Now that you're on my land, _you_ belong to _me_. So give up on ever leaving." he tightened his grip on my neck, just enough to let blackness blanket my mind.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Another chapter! :) **WARNING! This has bit violence in it and other mature stuff to come, which I guess is the reason I have it rated M. Durr.. Anyways, yeah. VIOLENCE and other M stuff.. Don't tell me I didn't warn you.. Though, the violence might not be so much, there _is_ a reason I placed this to M, you know.. So there's more to come. **

**

* * *

****SUMMARY**

**Kaconney, a simple teenage girl living a... sort of normal life, as normal as having a gang leading as your older brother and a drunk and abusive father can get. But could things get better when she falls down an old well and finds herself gazing into the most beautiful inhuman amber eyes she's ever imagined? Or will those breath taking eyes be the cause of her sleepless nights and nightmares?**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

When I woke up, I was in a large room. I had no idea where it was but I knew it wasn't home. Even if it was, I can't remember how many times I told my Mom not to redecorate without me knowing. As I sat up, everything came back to me to what happened last night.

Instantly, I jumped up and ran to the door but as I reached for the handle, the door opened. I looked up to see Sesshoumaru's blank face. "What are you doing?" he asked, sounding not too happy.

"Well..." I started backing away from him as he stepped closer. "Ah..Em..I was just, ah.. Well.." I stuttered trying to come up with a good enough excuse but my mind was racing. I couldn't think straight. _Why the hell am I acting like this?! I fear no one! No one can harm me and I've never been afraid of anyone! So what the hell am I doing?_ I had so many thoughts in mind as I stared up at him.

"Well I ain't somebody's servant and I ain't somebody's prisoner! So you better let me go or else!" I say, as anger passed through his face.

"_You_ are no one to be trying to order me around and if you ever talk to me again in such a way, you'll regret it greatly, human." he said, calmly but it was clearly strong enough to send shivers down my spine. But sadly, my mother always said that the only way to know if someone was serious is to test them, and I was always so stubborn that I'd do it just to see if that will push them over the edge.

"What the hell, I don't think you're my dad and you show that I ain't my dad's girl. So I ain't going to listen to you and if you call me human one more time, I swear I'm going to hit you so hard your dad will stop what he's doing and look around!" I stated boldly as he smirked at my threat.

"You dare strike me, human." he says, looking at me straight in the eyes. I've never back down from a challenge and I wasn't about to start.

Quickly, I slapped him across the face, but sadly he grabbed my hand with his before I even touched him. "I knew humans were stupid, but I would have never guessed they were that stupid." he said, then punched me in the stomach. He let go of my hand so I flew across the giant room, hitting one of the walls with a loud thud.

"You should have thought before you opened your mouth. Now you're going to reap what you sew." he walked towards over me. I tried getting up, and I have been hit a lot of times before in my life but never before did it hurt so much.

As soon as Sesshoumaru reached me, he kicked me in the stomach sending me once more into the wall, causing me to break a few ribs. I screamed in pain as I fell to ground again. Sesshoumaru advanced on me.

Tears streamed down my face as Sesshoumaru continued to beat the hell out of me. In the end, I ended up bloody and unconscious once more.

---

By the time I woke up again, I was in a foul-smelling room. It was completely black and cold and the floor was concrete. "Oh gosh, it smells like blood in here!" I said, covering my nose as I felt everything I've eaten in my life was going to come out of my mouth.

I strained my eyes to help me see better, but nothing helped. After a while, I just couldn't tell anymore if my eyes were opened or closed.

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain going up my back then to my chest. I felt like I couldn't breathe. Each breathe I took was painful. Then, my whole body was in pain and I was crying on the floor. I felt like sumo wrestlers just jumped on me.

After what seemed like forever, someway up in front of me, opened a bright light which shined through. There was some kind of bars between me and the bright light, which came from a door from its shape. The door was pretty far away.

As for the person who walked in, the person was tall with long hair blowing behind them as they walked. The place then began to brighten up a bit and before long the room was completely lit up.

What I saw was something I did not expect to find.

I saw that I was in a dungeon, and in the cell I was in were bodies. Many of them. Never in my life have I ever seen so many dead people and they were all around me. I tried my best to keep the scream in my mouth, but it let itself pour out.

"Enjoying what you see?" The person said, a dark laugh following. I looked up to see that the person was Sesshoumaru. "I almost added you to my collection, my dear. Just picture your beautiful body laying along these." he said with another laugh.

My hands flew to my mouth. "No..You couldn't have! You wouldn't have! No.. No.. No one could do such a thing!" I said, not fully believing what I was seeing, but he only smirked.

"So, as now you seeing what my power is capable of, I think you'd come with_out_ a fight."

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**

* * *

****SUMMARY**

**Kaconney, a simple teenage girl living a... sort of normal life, as normal as having a gang leading as your older brother and a drunk and abusive father can get. But could things get better when she falls down an old well and finds herself gazing into the most beautiful inhuman amber eyes she's ever imagined? Or will those breath taking eyes be the cause of her sleepless nights and nightmares?**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

I stared at him in horror. "What _are_ you?" I asked him, shaking.

At first, he didn't answer and just turned around and headed for the door. "Come," was all he said before leaving.

After sitting there for what seemed like forever, he called once more but this time it was more harsh. When finally reaching Sesshoumaru - who was walking down a hall - I walked behind him still suffering from the pain on my ankle and ribs. My ankle wasn't as bad as before, though. As I walked down the hall, I looked around. There was a lot of people running down it. I guess it was a very busy hall.

I laughed at the thought of a busy hall, but soon stopped when Sesshoumaru shot me an angry glare. It was then that he started talking to me. "You will be a maid on the second floor. You will also sleep on the second floor along with the rest of the maids who will clean it as well. You will wake every morning at precisely 6 AM and once you are up, you will start to clean every room and rotate with the other women. When you are done with the whole floor, then the rest of the deay is yours to do whatever you want."

I glared at him. Who is he to tell me to clean? I never cleaned and I don't even clean my own room! I pay my little sister $8 a week to do it for me! (Don't laugh!) "No way! I'm no one's maid, so don't kid yourself because I clean nothing!" I said, crossing my arms and stomping my foot. Sesshoumaru turned around and glared at me.

"You will do whatever I say you'll do!" he barked.

"Yeah, right! I ain't going to do what you tell me to do! If I'm not mistaken, I told you that already! You ain't my dad, so back off!" I snapped back, not quite remembering the last time I talked back to him, but soon it came back to me as he socked me in the stomach making me double over. But I wasn't going to fall in front of him.

"If you're so tough, then you should stand up since you wouldn't be a maid, you'll be a soldier," he said, as I glared at him.

"Well, guess I _am_ a soldier because I'm no one's maid!" I said, looking up into his cold eyes that only stared back at me, emotionlessly. He didn't look all that happy, but I didn't care.

"No, because only men are soldiers and women are maids. So you'll be living as a maid." he turned around again and started to walk off but once more, I had an outburst.

"No, I ain't anyone's maid so there's a problem here!" I shouted, and Sesshoumaru turned back around, annoyance shining clear in his eyes.

"Fine. You're a soldier. You'll be treated like a man, if that's what you truly desire." he answered, but he was clearly angry.

* * *

The next day, I still had to wake up at 6 in the morning and it was definitely the worst thing I have ever done in my life. I've never woken up so early and I don't even know what it looked like so early in the morning.

After breakfast with the other men, I was sent outside to start the training. As if being the only girl out there wasn't enough to make me stand out. Sesshoumaru gave me a bright red armor, while everyone else was wearing black. Which made me feel kind of dumb standing there with everyone's eyes on me, but I was kind of used to it since you had a knack for standing out.

As I stood there in the long line of men waiting for our instructor, a guy comes up behind me and puts his hand around my waist only to be followed by another guy. "Hey, little girl. Why the hell are you here? I mean, are you our new treat or is Lord Sesshoumaru just teasing us?" one guy said as I turned around and glared at the guys behind me.

"First of all, who the hell are you? And second, I ain't just a girl and don't _ever_ touch me or you'll regret it! And I can go wherever I want because no one owns me! Got it?!" I shouted, as all the guys started to form a circle around us. _  
_

* * *

**Okay, so the chapter is short.. I'm really sorry! But I'm not exactly someone who knows how to divide the chapters. Well, I do but just a bit. Sometimes I know when to end a chapter, but sometimes I get super confused. Sorry. I'm not the sharpest knife in the drawer here. Hope you enjoy reading the story though. :)**


End file.
